


Sea mechanic soulmate

by Nadiahilkerfan



Category: The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/F, Luna is a flustered gay, Sea mechanic, raven is overconfident and desperate, they are both so cute I can’t take it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 04:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiahilkerfan/pseuds/Nadiahilkerfan
Summary: Soulmate auAbout? Who else. SEA MECHANICWhere the first words your soulmate speaks directly to you are embedded on your arm.





	Sea mechanic soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> My other fanfics are more popular, but what’s ironic is that my least popular five are the ones I love the most!  
> Sea mechanic is adorable   
> So is yumagna, but I have separate fics for that, so let’s dive into this  
> “Haha wink wink”
> 
> Comment below for prompts! I honestly really want to write more about these two cuties  
> I actually have written a bunch for them  
> I’m just working out how I’m gonna post them  
> Cuase I have a list of prompts  
> And then a bunch of prompts written  
> But not in order???  
> I’ll work it out

Luna felt hollow. Correction she was hollow. She held Nykos dead body in front of her. Silently pleading. Knowing he was gone. But pleading nevertheless. This was her last friend. The only person in the world left who truly gave a damn about her, Luna kom floukru. Not Luna , the Nightblood with said magic blood. And the last person on earth who luna could ever even imagine caring about. She had given up any hope on finding her soulmate. Knowing that all the people she knew right now, even if they were her soulmate, she would never love them.   
She couldn’t. She would never put her heart out again to be brutally crushed.   
She went on a whim, a whim that she was forced to go on, only cause Nyko trusted it.   
Look who’s the first to die.   
Everyone she’s ever trusted. Ever loved. Ever put her walls down to, is gone. 

She didn’t realize she had walked away until she was walking back. She came back and on first glance saw no one. She saw the boat and was dead set on leaving all the cruel monsters on this island.   
Who cares about her soul mate. She cares about only herself now. 

I’m the corner of her eyes she saw the drone come out. Worry didn’t even cross her mind.   
Then in a blur, she saw a dark skinned mocha brown girl. With the red bomber jacket.   
Red bomber jacket. She remembered that, that was worn by the girl who had the leg disability. She pitied her. She had to wear a metal brace to walk.   
Raven.   
The name flashed threw her mind for some reason. It annoyed Luna why she bothered to give her a second thought. But she pushed past it as she saw raven realize she was walking away. Remember. She was hollow. She didn’t care about anything anymore.

“LUNA NO! You’ll get killed!” Raven yelled in terror. 

Luna’s brain froze. She kept walking, thanking the sea gods she managed to keep a straight face. She kept walking, but all her mind could focus on was the words her hand was tracing on her arm. The soulmate words imprinted on her arm since she was 10, was just spoken for the very first time. This couldn’t be. Raven couldn’t be her soulmate. Not raven. 

She kept walking.   
Even after hearing.

“I can’t let you leave, we need you.”   
She dryly replied with 

“I’ve heard that before.” 

Raven paused, for a second. Realizing that these were the soulmate words on her arm. The ones she wished Finn would say to her. The ones every day she begged he would say. The ones she thought maybe wick would say. She remembered realizing the pain, that no one on the ark was her soulmate. So she had made do, she had met Finn.   
But now she was hearing these exact words, from Luna kom floukru. This couldn’t be. Luna couldn’t be her soulmate. Not Luna.   
Her mind, upgraded by ALIE, allowed her to think all of this in 1 second. The next firing dangerously close to Luna’s feet.   
Who had kept on walking. This finally got her to stop.   
She whirled around with the classic monotonous glare that seemed a permanent expression on Luna’s face, except when she lost people she cared about, then she would cry, and wail for the loved ones. Raven cringed at remembering all of them. 

“So I am a prisoner.” Luna started. Hatred towards lacing her words ever so slightly.  
She stared at the brown girl, but couldn’t help but notice her mocha eyes, her round face that could produce the cutest smiles, and those belt loops, damn it. Luna has always had a random obsession with belt loops. She would constantly hang on to derricks.   
Ugh snap out of it. Derrick is dead because of these people. Who cares that this beautiful girl is your soulmate. Just ignore her.   
Course she couldn’t.

“Your blood can save us, everyone.” Raven spoke.

“Do you really think you deserve to be saved?” Luna countered cynically.  
Still ready to leave in a heartbeat.  
But couldn’t help but be slightly surprised when raven said.

“I get it, ok? I get it. But it won’t always be like this.” She paused. Staring into Luna’s soul.  
“You just have to keep fighting.” She stated.

“What if the fight is all we are.” Luna commented feeling extremely hollow and empty.

“We torture, kill, betray. We pretend we’re more than that just to make ourselves feel better.” 

“But it’s a lie.” She spoke emphasizing lie, like it was a big secret she just revealed.  
She seemed headset. But raven could see emotion starting to peek through  
She then thought about something that if anything, would make Luna change her mind.

“What about the child- Adria? Was she more then that?” Raven asked. She saw Luna’s face stay the same but her eyes showed it all, her soul was broken. Filled with pain and anguish.   
But ravens heart truly broke into pieces when she heard Luna say.

“Adria’s gone, their all gone.” Her voice breaking ever so slightly. Shaking her head, letting her curls cascade around her face.

“But she was good, wasn’t she.” Raven half asking, half confirming. She continued, before Luna could leave forever. 

“They are more out there like her, don’t you want to give them a chance?” Raven continued. Deep down, not just begging because of the Nightblood, but because she wanted her here. She wanted her soulmate. Even though she knew there was no way Luna would like her. But it would be comforting. To know someone was meant for her. 

She seemed to stare into her glorious eyes forever. Surprised when Luna broke eye contact first. Raven took this as a sign of “I’m not gonna murder you to get my way”   
And she slowly put down the gun in her hands. Never breaking that said eye contact.

“Your not a prisoner Luna, you have a choice.” She kept staring into Luna’s eyes,   
And it looked like she was about to say something when gunshots rang out, startling both raven and Luna. 

“Raven we can’t get to the beach.” Miller’s crackling voice came over the walkie talkie. 

“Taking fire in the north woods. Jackson’s hit, I’m low on ammo.”

“What do you mean Jackson’s hit? Is he ok?” Abby’s voice came over. Raven kept looking up at Luna who kept avoiding all eye contact with an expression that was all like   
“Really, this had to happen and guilt ridden me now?”

“I think so, he took one in the arm we’re pinned down.” He explained

“We’re on our way.” She heard Abby sign off.

“LUNAS THE PRIORITY! NOTHINGS MORE IMPORTANT THEN HER!” Miller of course has to scream.   
Now it was ravens turn to portray the “expression”   
He had to say that. Raven like just maybe managed to convince Luna to stay when he practically screamed how they would rather give up Jackson’s life then Luna. As if she was a “thing.”  
Not surprisingly, Luna looked pretty much done. 

“We need to help them, Luna please!”  
Luna heard raven beg. She really did feel for this girl, her soulmate. But still she looked away. Looked at the boat.

“I know what to do, but my leg. Look I can’t do it myself.”   
Raven was worried. Luna looked about to leave. So she did the only things she could think of.   
She grabbed Luna’s collar with both hands and brought her in, kissing her.   
It was perfect. Just perfect. This is what she wanted with Finn. Everything melted away until it was just the two of them. This is was she wanted. She finally got it.

Luna could barely process what was happening, one second she was gonna leave everyone and the next she felt raven grab onto her and before she could react felt lips on her own.   
Her arms flailed and her brain panicked.   
But as she put her hands on ravens shoulders to push away, she instead melted into the kiss.   
It truly was perfect. All the pain she had experienced with Derrick and Adria was gone. And all she could think of was the beautiful mocha girl in front of her. She looped her fingers in the belt loops and smiled. This is what she wanted. She finally got it. 

Raven finally pulled away after what felt like hours. She smiled like crazy.   
She only grinned bigger when Luna wouldn’t remover her hands from ravens belt loops.   
Luna seemed to be in a happy daze.   
She shook her head once.

“What do we have to do?” She asked with a determined smile.

After they saved everyone and took down the drones. They headed back. Clarke and Abby were surprised when they not only had to not try to convince Luna to comply but she willingly gave bone marrow. For real this time.   
Well, as long as raven was there.   
And when they took an excessive amount, and Luna begged for it to be over practically in in tears, Raven was their to stand the hell up for her soulmate. Not letting them get close to her. She then nursed Luna back to health, purposely wear pants with extra belt loops, just how Luna liked it.   
And one day as they sat cuddle up together in bed, raven spoke up.

“Aren’t you glad you never got on that boat?” Luna smiled leaned in and kissed her on the forehead softly.

“Only for my little mechanical soulmate.”   
The two smiled as they both traced the words on each other’s forearms. Both happy and content.   
It was finally perfect.


End file.
